candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 383
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 382 | next = 384 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 383 is the third level in Licorice Tower and the ninety-fourth ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The difficulty lies in the fact that the ingredients are on a totally separate board, where matches will most likely not occur. *You are dependent on special candies, and the liquorice swirls make bringing down the ingredients even with special candies extremely difficult. Stars Strategy *Combine colour bombs with striped candies to hopefully destroy most of the initial liquorice swirls, but striped candies combined with wrapped candies can also be helpful, as long as it brings down the ingredient. *Focus on bringing down the ingredient before doing anything else, as the next ingredient won't fall until the first is brought down, unless you take too long. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Hard *50 moves may not sufficient to create enough special candies needed to drop all 4 ingredients in as few moves as possible. *There is a need to clear this clear in 25 moves or less and yet need to earn at least 130,000 points. This is provided if insufficient colour bombs were created or if a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination is not used. *Since there are liquorice swirls at the start of the board and can be dispensed, a good number of moves are required to clear them. The colour bomb + colour bomb combination which clears all the liquorice swirls and drop the ingredient in one move is hard to make. *This level is dependent on a good sugar crush to create many special candies especially colour bombs to boost your score. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 150,000 - 220,000 points. *Try to make a colour bomb + colour bomb combination first if possible. This will help to clear all the liquorice swirls and drop the ingredient in one move. This is crucial for the first ingredient as there are seven liquorice swirls at the start of the game. *If the above combination is not possible, try making wrapped candy + striped candy combinations. This will help to take out the liquorice swirls. *Once all the liquorice swirls are gone, try making wrapped candy + striped candy combinations or any of the colour bomb combinations. Of the colour bomb combinations, colour bomb + colour bomb combination is the most useful if there are plenty of liquorice swirls on the right (of course, wrapped candy + striped candy combination is the next most useful). If there are plenty of candies on the right, a colour bomb + striped candy combination will be useful. This is followed by the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination as that combination will give plenty of points. Trivia *This is probably one of the only levels to have useless ingredient exits. *This level is similar to level 221 in that the gap between the two star target score and three star target score is high, the ingredients are dropped from dispensers and are isolated from the main board. The only differences is the number of moves, the number of ingredients needed to be dropped and the dispenser in level 383 also dispenses liquorice. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score as 4 ingredients gives the player 40,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Liquorice Tower levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Considerably easy levels